1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination ribbon for bows or other decorative purposes, which has at least one fiber optic cable combined within the ribbon, or in a translucent cable jacket on the edge of the ribbon, extending longitudinally thereon, with cut-outs in the cable to project selected light patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiber optic cables are well known in the art for transmitting light from a light source to a point of desired illumination. In addition, it is known to strip away or to provide a side emitting optical fiber, wherein the cable is at least partially translucent along its length. Examples of such apparatus are shown in various U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,172 B1 to Keller et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,422 to Sanford, U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,072 B1 to Root, U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,366 B1 to Hopps, U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,828 B2 to Rudoy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,981 to Tyne, U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,418 B1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,719 B1 to Heath et. al. None of these patents however discloses a combination ribbon for bows or other decorative purposes, which ribbon has at least one fiber optic cable therein or attached thereto with cut-outs providing selected light patterns.